Mirai no 'Valentine'
by Hani Yuya
Summary: Sakura mengalami kecelakaan di hari valentine dan terjebak time slip 5 tahun di masa depan. Dimana di masa depan ia sudah berkeluarga, mempunyai suami yang tampan dan juga seorang anak perempuan yang manis. One shoot sasusaku. DLDR


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : Mirai no 'Valentine'

Rate : T Pairing : Sasusaku

Gendere : Au,Ooc,Romance, family. .

Note : FF ini dah lama kubuat untuk merayakan hari valentine. Dan sekarang aku baru ku post, selamat membaca..

.

.

14 feb 2000

"Nona, apa kau ingin membeli cokelat berbentuk hati ini? Untuk memperingati hari valentine, kami memberikan diskon di setiap cokelat yang kami jual di sini." Ucap salah satu pegawai toko.

Aku sempat terdiam sebentar, menatap lekat cokelat berbentuk hati sebesar telapak tangan yang kupegang. Hiasan pita berwarna merah hati menambah kesan manis cokelat berbentuk hati ini.

"Sepertinya aku akan membelinya satu." Ucapku seraya membawanya ke kasir lalu membayarnya.

"Terima Kasih,silahkan datang kembali."

Begitulah yang diucapkan wanita penjaga kasir dan beberapa pegawai toko ketika melihatku selesai membayar dan ingin keluar toko. Mereka membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum ramah

Apakah karena hari ini hari valentine? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku melihat ke dalam toko yang dilapisi kaca transparan itu. Banyak sekali pengunjung hari ini, dan rata-rata hampir 90% wanita. Aku mendesah panjang.

"Beruntungnya mereka yang sudah mempunyai kekasih. Sedangkan aku? ck sudahlah,lebih baik coklat ini kuberikan pada Sasori-nii."

Aku Haruno Sakura usiaku kini sudah 25tahun. Beginilah rutinitasku jika hari valentine tiba, seperti wanita pada umumnya setiap tahun aku selalu datang ke toko coklat untuk membelinya. Namun bedanya, para wanita itu membeli coklat untuk kekasihnya, sedangkan aku... mungkin hanya untuk berpura-pura jika aku pun sama seperti mereka. Padahal selama 25 tahun aku belum pernah berpacaran satu kali pun. Coklat yang kubeli pun akan kuberikan kepada kakak laki-lakiku.

Jangan tanya kenapa! Ini bukan salahku yang tak mau berpacaran. Salahkan semua pria yang mendekatiku hanya untuk memanfaatkan kekayaanku. Hei jangan kalian kira tak ada satu pun pria yang datang mendekatiku ya! Kalian salah! Bahkan puluhan pria datang mendekat, namun sayang tak ada yang tulus menyukaiku.

Hari ini aku sengaja berjalan kaki dari kantor menuju rumah. Karena menjelang hari valentine suasana kota sangat berbeda. Di sepanjang jalan terdapat pohon hiasan cantik dan juga lampion berwarna-warni yang dipasang di langit-langit jalan. Jika melihatnya di malam hari pasti akan terlihat sangat indah, apalagi jika melewati jalan ini dengan kekasih, suasananya pasti akan menjadi romantis.

Aku berhenti sejenak karena lampu penyebrangan berwarna merah. Mataku terbelalak tak percaya ketika melihat seorang kakek tua rentan namun wajah tampannya tak pudar dimakan usia itu nekat menyebrang ketika lampu masih menyala merah. Kuperhatikan sekelilingku seakan tak ada yang peduli dengan tindakan aneh sang kakek itu.

'Ck, kenapa orang sebanyak ini tak ada satu pun yang menolongnya?' desahku dalam hati.

Aku berlari mendekati sang kakek yang sudah berada beberapa langkah di depan pembatas jalan. Saat tanganku sedikit lagi menyentuh tangannya terdengar suara ricuh dari belakangku.

"Nona apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kembali berbahaya!"

Mereka meneriakiku tapi kenapa hanya aku? Bukankah ada seorang kakek juga di depanku? Deg... jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang, bulu kudukku meremang ketika kakek itu menoleh, onyxnya menatap dan tersenyum lembut kearahku.

"NONAAA CEPAT MENYINGKIR!"

"PINKY AWASSSS!"

BRUUUKKKKK

Kejadiannya begitu cepat ketika sebuah motor melaju sangat cepat kearahku. Namun aku merasakan seseorang memelukku erat dari arah belakang dan mendorongku jauh kedepan. Membuat tubuh kami berdua terbanting dan berguling bergesekan dengan aspal cukup jauh, sampai-sampai semua kendaraan di depan mendadak menghentikan laju kendaraannya.

Aku syok, kepalaku pun terbentur cukup keras menghantam aspal, perlahan penglihatanku memudar. Namun aku masih bisa merasakan orang itu terus memelukku dengan erat. Tangan kekarnya hampir meremukkan tubuhku. Aku yakin dia seorang pria, aku ingin sekali melihat wajahnya. Tapi keadaanku sekarang tak memungkinkan. Kami-sama semoga dia baik-baik saja. Itu doa terakhirku sebelum pandanganku berubah gelap dan hitam pekat.

.

.

-.

-0000-

.

.

.

Aku mengerjabkan mata berulang kali, sejauh mata memandang hanya terlihat dekorasi ruangan bercat putih. Tercium juga bau obat-obatan yang melekat disini.

Kreek

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang wanita blonde di kuncir satu memakai jas berwarna putih berjalan ke arahku.

"Nyonya Uchiha kau sudah siuman. Bagaimana kondisi kepalamu, apakah terasa sakit atau pusing?" Ujarnya serius seraya mengecek kondisi tubuhku dengan teleskopnya.

Aku mengernyit heran, dia memanggilku 'nyonya Uchiha'? Apakah dia salah orang?

"Kurasa kondisimu sudah baik sekarang, tidak ada luka serius pada kepalamu atas benturan keras yang kau alami saat kecelakaan tadi. Hanya sedikit memar di bagian kepala dan mungkin sedikit pusing. Aku sudah menghubungi suamimu- Uchiha Sasuke untuk datang menjemputmu."

Mataku terbelalak saat dia menyebut seorang pria bernama 'Uchiha Sasuke' sebagai suamiku? Ini konyol, apakah dia menyindirku?

"Sensei, namaku Haruno Sakura. Sa-ku-ra... bukan nyonya Uchiha. Kurasa kau salah orang atau kau menyindirku karena sampai saat ini aku belum menikah meski umurku sudah 25 tahun heh!" Aku sedikit meninggikan suaraku sehingga suaraku menggema di ruangan ini.

Kulihat ekspresi bingung terpancar dari wajah dokter wanita blonde itu. Dia mengulurkan telapak tangannya menyentuh keningku, lalu mengecek denyut nadi di tanganku.

Aku tak suka dengan tindakannya, dia pikir aku sakit heh? Aku menghempaskan tanganku kasar. Sepertinya aku sedang sensitif akhir-akhir ini, jika berhubungan dengan pria membuat darahku naik dan emosi ku tak stabil.

"Sudahlah sensei aku tak apa-apa. Maaf aku sedikit kasar, sepertinya aku sedikit lelah dan pusing. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang." Ucapku sendu seraya turun dari tempat tidur.

"Tunggu nyonya sebaiknya kau tunggu sampai suamimu datang menjemput, bahaya jika kau pulang sendiri dengan kondisi seperti ini!" Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

Seperempat siku tercetak di keningku, "Sudah kubilang berapa kali sensei, aku belum meni~"  
BRAKK

"SAKURA!"

Suara dobrakan pintu yang dibuka paksa dan suara baritone yang cukup keras meneriakkan namaku sehingga aku refleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Deg... jantungku berdetak kencang, mataku tak berkedip melihat sosok seorang pria tampan dengan model rambut bak pantat ayam dengan langkah besarnya kini menghampiriku. Manik onyxnya menatap penuh kekhawatiran.

Sreett, dia menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Cup, mengecup keningku lembut lalu membelai helaian rambut soft pink ku kemudian memelukku lagi dengan sangat erat.

"Syukurlah tak terjadi hal buruk padamu Sakura. Ini kedua kalinya kau membuat jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak." Ucapnya lega seraya memelukku.

Aku masih diam terpaku. Perasaan hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku tak mengerti, tiba-tiba tanganku bergerak sendiri membalas memeluknya. Harum tubuhnya membuat diriku nyaman dalam pelukannya.

"Ehem... maaf mengganggu acara kalian, tuan Uchiha bisa bicara sebentar? Aku ingin bicara mengenai kondisi istrimu." Ucap dokter wanita itu kepada pria yang disebutnya sebagai suamiku.

"Hn," dia menjawab singkat lalu mengambil ponsel di balik jas hitam yang ia gunakan kemudian menelpon seseorang. Setelah itu ia menatapku lembut,"Itachi-nii akan menemanimu, tunggu aku di mobil." Katanya singkat, lagi-lagi dia mengecup keningku lembut lalu pergi mengikuti sang dokter wanita itu.

Emeraldku tak berkedip melihat kepergiannya. Ini semua membuatku frustasi... apa yang telah terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin dalam beberapa jam saja aku sudah bersuami? Kami-sama apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku menjambak rambut soft pink ku kasar. Namun sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatanku.

"Sakura-chan kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah kepalamu sakit?" Seorang pria yang memiliki wajah serupa dengan pria yang bernama 'Sasuke' tadi mengelus pundakku. Rambut raven panjang sebatas punggung dan garis tegas di wajahnya lah yang membedakan mereka. Aku yakin dia orang yang bernama 'Itachi'.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabku pelan seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tungggu sebentar, aku akan membelikanmu minuman."

Aku mendesah panjang memijat keningku pelan. Untuk sementara aku akan bersikap tenang, lebih baik menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi secara perlahan. Kurasa mereka bukanlah orang yang jahat malah sebaliknya aku merasa nyaman berada di dekat mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu Sasuke di mobil saja, sepertinya urusannya dengan Tsunade-sensei pun sudah selesai." Ia memberikan sebotol minuman padaku.

"Ya." Aku menerima minuman pemberiannya lalu mengikuti langkahnya menuju parkiran mobil.

Benar saja Sasuke sudah tiba lebih dulu dibandingkan kami. Dia segera berlari menghampiriku, onyxnya menatap tajam emeraldku. Menggenggam tanganku erat, lalu dia menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan singkat padaku.

"Kau ingat siapa nama lengkapmu?"

"Ya, Haruno Sakura."

"Berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"25tahun."

Dia terdiam dan nampak terkejut ketika mendengar jawabanku tentang usiaku. Bukan hanya dia, pria yang bernama Itachi yang berdiri disampingku pun ikut tercenggang.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, 25 tahun?jangan bercanda Sakura-chan, bukankah usiamu saat ini 30tahun? Kau menikah dengan Sasuke saat kau berusia 27tahun... setahun kemudian kau hamil dan memiliki seorang anak perempuan." Cerca pria berambut raven panjang sebatas punggung itu.

"ANAK?!" Teriakku nyaring dengan mata yang hampir keluar.

Kini giliranku yang terkejut dibuatnya. 30tahun katanya?! Apakah ini kehidupanku 5tahun kemudian? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa terdampar di masa depan? bukan hanya menikah, ternyata aku pun sudah melahirkan seorang anak perempuan. Kami-sama, menikahpun aku tak ingat apalagi saat membuat anak. Blusshhhh... wajahku memanas ketika membayangkan apa yang kami lakukan di atas ranjang.

Sial! Kenapa aku membayangkan sesuatu hal yang tidak-tidak saat ini. Refleks aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala guna mengenyahkan pikiran kotor ku.

"Sepertinya benturan keras di kepalamu membuatmu melupakan beberapa hal. Tak apa, kami akan membuatmu mengingatnya kembali." Ucap pria bernama Itachi lembut, 'aku Uchiha Itachi kakak iparmu." Lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali Sakura, meski kau tidak mengingatku. Tapi kau tetap Sakura yang ku kenal." Ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh kasih.

Deg... ia menggenggam tanganku erat. Onyxnya yang kelam menatapku lembut. Kami-sama betapa beruntungnya diriku menikah dengan seorang pria tampan dan berhati lembut seperti dia.

'Uchiha Sasuke' itulah nama lengkapnya.  
.

.

.

-0000-

.

.

.

"Mama."

"Eh?"

Sesampainya di rumah, ah bukan... mungkin bisa disebut istana. Karena rumah yang kudatangi ini benar-benar luas dan besar bak istana kerajaan. Seorang gadis kecil berusia 2tahun langsung berlari menghampiriku. Manik onyx dan rambut ravennya serupa dengan Sasuke. Tapi bentuk matanya yang bulat sangat mirip denganku.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum menatapku. Bibirnya yang mungil tertarik ke atas menambah kesan manis pada wajah mungilnya.

Aku tersenyum kaku menanggapinya. Aku tak tau harus merespon bagaimana? Dipanggil mama oleh gadis kecil berusia 2tahun yang katanya adalah anakku. Kami-sama apa yang harus kulakukan.

Lihat! gadis kecil itu terlihat sedih melihat ekspresi wajahku yang tersenyum kaku menatapnya dan juga tak merespon pelukannya.

Puk

Sasuke menepuk kepala gadis kecil itu, lalu menyentilkan jari di depan keningnya.

"Sarada... pergilah bermain dengan Itachi-ji chan, biarkan mama mu istirahat sebentar."

Gadis kecil itu menoleh kearahku dengan raut wajahnya yang hampir menangis, sepertinya dia benar-benar mencemaskanku. Refleks aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke, mengarahkan jariku ke keningnya.

"Daijoubu, Sarada-chan." Ucapku lalu tersenyum.

Senyumnya merekah ketika melihatku tersenyum. Dia mengangguk lalu berlari ke arah Itachi, kemudian mereka pergi keluar rumah. Dia benar-benar anak yang menggemaskan, pandanganku tak bisa lepas darinya.

Puk

Sasuke menepuk kepalaku pelan."kau harus istirahat, Sakura."

Aku tak merespon, kami saling memandang. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya.

"Ada apa? Katakan saja jika kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku?!"

"Eh?hmm..bagaimana kau tau ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu?"

"Hn, kita sudah bersama selama 5 tahun Sakura. Aku hafal betul bagaimana sikapmu."

Blushhh... 5tahun katanya. Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan hidup dengan pria setampan dia selama itu! Kami-sama baru beberapa jam bersama dengannya saja sudah hampir membuat jantungku copot. Wajahku mungkin seperti kepiting rebus saat ini.

"Kemarilah."

"Mau kemana kita?"

Sasuke menarik tanganku, entah kemana dia akan membawaku. Dan anehnya aku tak bisa menolaknya. Ini mungkin kesempatan untuk bertanya padanya.

"Kapan kita pertama kali bertemu?"

"Lima tahun yang lalu."

"Kapan?"

"Saat hari valentine, 14 februari."

"He? Berarti tepat di hari ini?"

"Hn."

"Dimana?"

Bruk...

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?" tanyaku agak sedikit kesal. Karena aku hampir saja terjatuh karena dia tiba-tiba berhenti. Alhasil tubuhku terbentur punggungnya.

"Sudah sampai."

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku dia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan kami. Mataku terpendar melihat sekeliling dan menautkan alis heran.

"Dapur?"

Ya sejauh mata memandang, aku hanya melihat meja makan,kompor gas, piring, panci dan peralatan dapur lainnya. Kenapa dia membawaku kesini?

"Duduklah!" Perintahnya singkat seraya menarik satu kursi dan menyuruhku duduk disana.

Aku tak tau apa yang akan dia lakukan saat ini, tubuhku refleks mengikuti perintahnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa semua perintahnya mutlak untuk kupatuhi.

Dia mulai memakai afron berwarna pink bercorak love di tubuhnya. Dan itu sukses membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun deathglare mematikan yang ia suguhkan padaku membuatku bungkam dan diam seribu bahasa.

Kemudian dia mulai membuka kulkas dan mengambil satu batang coklat. Lalu ia memotong coklat itu kecil-kecil dan menaruh potongan coklat itu diatas panci kecil yang sudah terisi air. Menambahkan susu putih lalu sedikit gula. Terakhir ia memanaskan panci itu diatas kompor hingga mendidih dan menuangkan coklat panas itu ke dalam secangkir gelas.

Setelah selesai ia langsung menaruh coklat panas itu di atas meja tepat di depanku.

"Minumlah selagi hangat."ucapnya singkat.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, "untukku?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Hn."

Deg... perasaan apa ini? lagi-lagi jantungku berdetak tak menentu. Wajahku pun memanas. Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Baru kali ini aku diperlakukan istimewa oleh seorang pria. Kami-sama betapa bahagianya aku saat ini. Tak terasa liquid bening menetes dari sudut mataku.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." ucapku sambil tersenyum manis di hadapannya.

Emeraldku membulat ketika tiba-tiba ia memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajahku. Lalu mengecup bibirku. Kejadiannya begitu cepat sehingga aku tak sempat menghindar. Ini ciuman pertamaku!

Blusshh... wajahku semakin merah ketika ia membisikkan sebuah kata tepat ditelingaku dengan suara yang terdengar sexy.

'Aku mencintaimu.'

Jantungku hampir saja copot ketika mendengarnya.

"Happy valentine day Sakura."

"Ya, happy valentine day Sasuke-kun."

Srettt, dia memelukku, "aku harap setiap tahun bisa melewati hari ini denganmu. Karena hari ini adalah hari peringatan dimana kau dan aku bertemu. Hari dimana aku jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama Sakura."

Kata-katanya sangat manis. Seperti coklat panas yang ia buatkan untukku. Aku membalas pelukannya, "kuharap kau adalah pria yang dijodohkan tuhan untukku. Sampai akhir hayatku Sasuke-kun, aku akan selalu menemanimu. Selalu~."

Aku memejamkan mata, meresapi bau tubuhnya yang tercampur aroma coklat. Kami-sama apakah ini mimpi?jika mimpi kenapa begitu nyata? Kumohon Kami-sama jika ini mimpi pertemukan aku dengannya di alam nyata.

.

.

.  
-000-

.

.

Aku mengerjabkan mata berulang kali, sejauh mata memandang hanya terlihat dekorasi ruangan bercat putih. Tercium juga bau obat-obatan yang melekat disini. Padahal sampai tadi aku masih Sasuke?

Kreek

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang wanita blonde di kuncir satu memakai jas berwarna putih berjalan ke arahku.

"Nona Haruno bagaimana kondisi mu? Apakah sudah baikan?"

Emeraldku membulat... De-ja-vu. Kami-sama apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku mengalami kejadian serupa. Namun sedikit berbeda... dokter wanita itu memanggilku 'nona Haruno' bukan 'nyonya Uchiha'.

"Kurasa kondisimu sudah baik sekarang, untung saja tidak terjadi hal yang menghawatirkan atas benturan keras yang kau alami saat kecelakaan tadi. Hanya sedikit luka memar di bagian kepala dan mungkin kau akan sedikit pusing."

"Ah~kau benar Tsunade-sensei aku agak sedikit pusing."

Ya, sedikit pusing karena mengalami perjalanan waktu yang tak pernah terpikir oleh nalarku. Ini seperti mimpi, tapi juga seperti nyata. Jika memang benar aku pergi ke masa depan, hari ini adalah hari dimana aku bertemu dengannya. Suami masa depanku Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau mengenalku nona? Bagaimana kau tau namaku?" Tanyanya bingung.

Gawat aku keceplosan! kalau kubilang padanya, aku pergi ke masa depan dan mengenalnya disana. Mungkin dia akan beranggapan aku sudah tak waras. Kulihat papan nama di bajunya.

"Ah~ namamu tertera di bajumu Tsunade-sensei." Jawabku. Dan kurasa itu cukup membuatnya tak mencurigaiku macam-macam.

Brakkk

"Pinky!"

Suara dobrakan pintu yang dibuka paksa dan suara baritone yang cukup keras membuat aku refleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Deg... jantungku berdetak kencang, mataku tak berkedip melihat sosok seorang pria tampan dengan model rambut bak pantat ayam yang ku kenal dengan baik. Sosok pria yang meluluhkan hatiku. Dia melangkah menghampiriku, manik onyxnya menatapku penuh akan kekhawatiran.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu pinky? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanyanya khawatir. Padahal dia juga terluka, terdapat perban di kepala dan juga lengan kanannya. Baju kemeja putih yang ia gunakan juga kotor, banyak sisa-sisa tanah yang membekas disana. Dan parahnya lagi baju dan celana yang ia gunakan pun terdapat sedikit robekan. Mungkin karena gesekan yang lumayan keras karena dia melindungiku dengan tubuhnya.

Aku yakin dia pasti Sasuke-kun! Wajahnya tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang kulihat di mimpiku. Atau bisa di bilang dia 5 tahun lagi.

"Ah, dia Uchiha Sasuke... pemuda yang menolongmu tadi nona Haruno." ujar Tsunade-sensei.

"Jadi kau yang berteriak memanggilku 'pinky' dan melindungiku dengan tubuhmu?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Hn."

Kebiasaannya tak berubah, selalu bicara singkat. Dan mengumamkan 'Hn' setiap saat. Itulah chiri khas yang ia miliki. Aku tertawa kecil. Lalu langsung memeluknya dan membisikkan sebuah kata.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

Aku tau dia berjengit kaget karena perlakuanku yang nekat memeluknya. Baginya hari ini adalah hari pertama kali ia bertemu denganku. Tapi bagiku ini adalah kedua kalinya aku bertemu dengannya.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, lalu segera merogoh tasku untuk mengambil sekotak coklat berbentuk hati yang kubeli tadi, lalu mengulurkan coklat itu ke hadapannya. Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf pada Sasori-nii, karena mulai sekarang aku akan memberikan coklat spesialku hanya untuknya.

"Happy valentine day, Sasuke-kun." ujarku gembira.

Ia tampak kebingungan, wajahnya memerah. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya yang sedikit menganga. Dengan malu-malu dia mengambil coklat pemberianku.

"Hn... Arigatou." Jawabnya malu-malu

Aku mengulurkan tanganku,"Haruno Sakura, yoroshiku."

Dia menyambut tanganku seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Uchiha Sasuke, yoroshiku."

Di usiaku yang ke 25 tahun aku bertemu dengan belahan jiwaku. Meski aku bertemu dengannya di usiaku yang dibilang sudah cukup dewasa. Aku tak pernah menyesalinya, karena aku yakin Kami-sama sudah menentukan jodoh yang terbaik untukku. Aku bersyukur bertemu dengannya. Uchiha Sasuke... pria yang akan menjadi suamiku kelak, pria yang akan menghabiskan hidupnya bersama denganku sampai maut memisahkan kami. Arigatou Kami-sama, mungkin ini keajaiban hari valentine.

Tapi, siapa kakek yang kulihat tadi saat menyebrang jalan? Itu masih sebuah misteri. Meski manik onyxnya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke! ah sudahlah~ aku juga harus berterima kasih padanya, karena berkat dia aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Arigatou jii-chan.

.

.

END

Berakhir dengan gajenya. Hehe

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

14 feb 2002

"Ada apa Sakura? Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti? Cepatlah kalau tidak lampu akan berubah menjadi merah!"

"Ya."

Dua tahun lalu, pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya tepat di hari valentine ini. Di waktu yang sama tepat yang sama. Jika bukan karena aku yang menghampiri seorang kakek yang nekat menyebrang jalan saat lampu berwarna merah, Sasuke yang menolongku saat itu dan terjadilah peristiwa dimana aku pergi ke masa depan. Lalu beremu dengan Sasuke yang sudah menjadi suamiku 5 tahun kemudian.

Kalau dipikir-pikir kakek itulah yang mengiringku bertemu dengan Sasuke pertama kali. Menghubungkan benang merah antara aku dan Sasuke. Sampai saat ini aku masih bisa mengingat wajahnya dengan jelas, Onyx yang serupa dengan Sasuke dan rambut ravennya yang panjang sebatas pinggang. Lalu garis tegas diwajahnya yang tak luput dimakan usia itu terkesan tampan dan juga berwibawa.

Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi... hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya.

Hari ini aku akan berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke. Dia akan memperkenalkanku pada keluarga besarnya. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya aku berkunjung, ibunya sering mengundangku makan malam bersama keluarganya. Katanya agar aku terbiasa dan lebih dekat dengan mereka sebelum kami menikah. Karena kami akan melangsungkan resepsi pernikahan 3 hari lagi.

Sesampainya disana Sasuke membawaku ke sebuah ruangan. Disana banyak sekali bingkai foto berukuran besar berjejer manis di tembok. Bingkai foto yang terbuat dari batangan emas dan juga desain nya yang megah membuat semua foto di sini terlihat hidup. Mataku terpaku pada sebuah foto yang terletak paling atas dan memiliki ukuran paling besar disana.

Mataku tak berkedip melihat wajah seorang pria tampan dengan rambut raven panjang sebatas pinggang itu. Wajahnya masih terlihat muda dan terkesan kharismatik. Dia mirip sekali dengan kakek misterius yang kutemui 2 tahun silam.

'Uchiha Madara' itulah nama yang bertengger manis di bawah bingkai foto itu. Meski foto yang kulihat disini lebih muda, aku yakin dia orang yang sama dengan kakek itu.

"Uchiha Madara... dia kakek buyutku." Seakan tau apa yang ada dalam pikiranku, Sasuke memberitauku siapa orang yang bernama Uchiha Madara itu. Dan itu berhasil membuatku terbelalak tak percaya.

"Eeeehhhhhhh!"

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau sangat terkejut?" Tanyanya bingung melihat reaksiku yang sangat berlebihan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "tidak apa-apa...aku merasa kami pernah bertemu."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi heran, ia tak mengerti apa yang kukatakan. Biarlah ini menjadi rahasia kami berdua. Antara aku dan Madara-jii san. Kau yang telah menghubungkan tali benang merah antara aku dan Sasuke. Arigatou gozaimasu Madara-jii san. Aku berhutang banyak padamu, aku berjanji akan membuat Sasuke bahagia dan juga menemaninya selama hidupku.

"Happy valentine Madara-jii san."  
.

End.


End file.
